


He's A Catch

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform, Sheet Ghost, Snakes, a terrible pun, snitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: It's Halloween, and Teddy has the best costume.Harry doesn't quite agree.





	He's A Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarry discord's drabble challenge.  
Prompt: Snakes  
WC: 404

“Harry get your arse down here! We’re going to be late!”

“We’re going trick or treating. We can’t be _ late _ .” Harry said, adjusting his oversized silver wings. “And don’t say _ arse _in front of Teddy.”

Teddy giggled and Draco might have rolled his eyes, but Harry couldn’t tell with the bedsheet he had over his head. “What are you _ wearing? _”

“I’m a ghost.” Draco said, giving Harry a twirl. The eye holes were different sizes and the mouth was far too big and Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or coo over how endearing he looked.

“Very realistic.” 

“It was Arthur’s idea.” Draco said, handing Teddy his little pumpkin bag and herding them out of the door. “We thought it would be a great idea if we dressed up in a traditional muggle costume.”

“When are you lifting the glamour on Teddy’s costume?” Draco had been hiding the costume since he and Luna had finished it earlier in the week and Teddy had taken great joy in telling Harry that his costume was a surprise. 

“It’s a _ surprise, _ Uncle Harry,” Teddy said with a roll of his eyes - a rather irritating habit he’d picked up from Draco. “You have to _ wait. _”

“Cheeky.” Harry muttered, taking Draco’s hand and allowing him to apparate them to the Burrow.

“Oh don’t you look precious!” Molly cooed, hurrying down the path to greet them. She was wearing a very detailed cardboard pumpkin costume and Harry wondered, not for the first time, why he was dressed up as a snitch. 

“Take the spell off, Uncle Draco! Take it off!” Teddy begged as Arthur joined them. 

“Magic word?”

“Please!”

Draco flicked his wand and Harry had to blink several times to comprehend what he was seeing. 

Teddy, his sweet, future-Hufflepuff godson, was dressed up as a _snake_. 

“I’m a corn snake!” Teddy said, sticking his tongue out and laughing with glee when his hood mirrored the action, waving a forked tongue. “Isn’t it cool, Uncle Harry?”

“It looks brilliant, Teddy.” That was true, of course, but it didn’t mean Harry had to like his boyfriend snake-ifying Teddy. 

“I’m going to be a Slytherin when I’m older, just like Uncle Draco and nanny!”

“You’ve corrupted him!” Harry whined as they set off towards the village. “And why am I stuck as a bloody snitch?”

Draco laughed, leaning closer to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“It’s because you’re such a catch.”

  



End file.
